bhm_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Maiden of Judgment
The Maiden of Judgment is a movie from BHM Productions, marking a big return for the crew after their large hiatus. An entirely new camera is now being used, with higher and sharper quality, bringing yet another large step up in the crew's film making. It stars Casey Powers, Alicen Hubbard, Brandon Harmon-Moore, and the return of Abby Auer, who last appeared in their short film, The Silence Tapes, back in 2012. The movie's genre falls under drama and horror. Plot The story follows roommates and old friends, Alex and Jennifer, who are struggling with supporting themselves, putting their relationship on the rocks. Jennifer, an avid researcher of scary stories, urban legends, and freaky rituals (otherwise known as "creepypastas"), discovers a ritual called "The Maiden of Judgment." It has those who participate in it write down their current problems, submitting them to an "entity" in hopes that their problems will be fixed. Alex gives in to Jennifer's pleas and partakes in the ritual. However, after completing it, bizarre and terrifying happenings start to occur around the house, escalating the tensions between the two, and developing a heightening pool of fear and anxiety within their home. Progress An official teaser for the movie was released to YouTube on July 5th, 2017. It is not a trailer for the movie, rather it features a montage of clips that hint to what the movie may be about, as well as the style of horror and vibes it will have. The first official day of filming for the project was July 20th, 2017. The official trailer for the movie was released to YouTube on September 9th, 2017. The full movie was released to YouTube on October 31st, 2017. Rating BHM Productions has given the movie a rating of PG-13. It features heavy themes, disturbing images, frightening situations, and language throughout. Reception The Maiden of Judgment has received the most positive reception out of all of BHM Productions movies thus far. It has a 92% thumbs up ratio on YouTube, with highly praising comments. The comments overall state that the movie has a very strong story and message that elicits legitimate emotion and thoughtfulness. The scares in the movie have also been significantly praised, with one person stating that it is a "f***ing scary movie." The ending has been lauded as praiseworthy as well, with one YouTube comment saying "such a good ending." The use of a creepypasta made specifically for the movie was praised also, with a comment mentioning, "I like the implement of Creepypasta! Way to keep with the times!" An improvement in the filming quality from the crew's past projects has been noted as well. Some criticism has been noted for the lighting and overall camera quality of the movie, with it creating a "low-budget type vibe." One YouTube comment of significant praise had this to say: "This was a beautiful masterpiece in the art of horror... I believe there is a lesson to be learned from this film. Your life may seem to be full of problems, but that is to be expected. What makes you an honorable person is to still try to work around those problems, because there will always be difficulties in this game of life.﻿" Trivia *The crew now has a new camera that was purchased for this movie and their projects onward. It is the Canon EOS 700D. The last time the crew changed to a newer, better camera was four years prior to this movie. *Brandon Harmon-Moore (and co-story writer Brittany Weaver) legitimately created an entirely new creepypasta ritual for this movie. The entity that is the Maiden, the ritual used to summon it, and the results were all conjured up by Brandon and Brittany. *The ritual has an actual page on the official creepypasta wiki website, written by Brandon, which has an unknown narrator cautiously explaining everything about the Maiden and how to summon her. Read it here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Maiden_of_Judgment *This is the longest film the crew has ever made, being over 1 hour and 20 minutes long! *There are a lot of small details and cameos throughout the movie (minor spoilers in the list below). *#The director's dog is seen when Alex and Nathan are talking on the phone. *#During the dream sequence with the notecards all over the house that say "better roommate", there is one card on the large couch that says "Better Love", in reference to one of the crew's past music videos and the song Better Love by Foxes. *#There is a craft on the fridge in the movie with a yellow bird made out of yarn strewn through a green paper plate. As the movie progresses, it gets more and more messed up, with it being totally torn and upside down by the final scenes in the movie. *#The calendar seen several times throughout the movie plays an important role. At first, it displays the actual dates inside the movie. However, as the story progresses, the dates become increasingly bizarre, going from August to December within one day, all the way to the final scenes where the entire calendar is askew and no dates highlighted. *#Jennie wears a lot of clothes with interesting patterns throughout this movie. This is akin to her liking of bizarre, cultural, and ritualistic themes. *#Two important items mysteriously and quietly disappear once the Maiden starts physically appearing around the characters' house: the service bell and the mannequin head with the wig. *#There are two cameos to the crew's past projects in the movie when Jennie is seen watching videos on her lap top. The first one she is watching is Abaddon, and the other is Oasis.